yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 058
エド（前編）Ｅヒーロー Ｅヒーロー | romaji = Vāsasu Edo (Zenpen) Ī-Hīrō tai Ī-Hīrō | japanese translated = VS Edo (First Part) - E-Hero vs. E-Hero | episode number = 58 | japanese air date = November 9, 2005 | english air date = August 28, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "'A New Breed of a Hero, Part 1", known as "VS Edo (First Part) - E-Hero vs. E-Hero" is the fifty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in November 9, 2005 and in the United States on August 28, 2006. Summary Aster Phoenix holds a press conference after his defeat of Zane Truesdale in the Pro League. He issues a challenge to Jaden Yuki, knowing that both of them play "Elemental Heroes". He states he'll be coming to Duel Academy tomorrow. Aster meets with his manager, Sartorius. Aster doesn't seem to have any real interest in dueling Jaden, but is doing so once more on Sartorius' advice (in the original, Aster intends to duel Jaden to prove that Aster is the superior HERO user). Aster arrives that night by skysurfing. Aster thwarts the escape of a man who was robbing Duel Academy's card shop. He appears to be looking for a certain card and when he does not find it, he tosses the man's cards casually on the ground. The Duel begins and Aster Summons "Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer" while Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman". Aster uses a strange Field Spell Card called "Clock Tower Prison", which appears to turn its hands each turn and do nothing else. Aster plays "D - Time" and Special Summons "Destiny HERO - Doom Lord", a monster that no one in the crowd is familiar with. Its effect removes "Shining Flare Wingman" from play. Featured Duels Aster Phoenix vs. Card Thief Duel already in progress. Aster controls "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" in Attack Position. Aster's turn Aster destroys an unknown card with an unknown effect. "Doom Lord" attacks directly (Card Thief ? → 0). Aster Phoenix vs. Jaden Yuki Turn 1: Aster Aster draws "Elemental HERO Clayman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Clayman". Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Aster equal to the ATK of his destroyed monster (Aster 4000 → 3200). Turn 3: Aster Aster's hand contains "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", "D - Time", and "Destiny Signal". Aster draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse his own "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Phoenix Enforcer" attacks "Flame Wingman". Due to the former's effect, it can't be destroyed in battle, so only "Flame Wingman" is destroyed. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw 2 cards.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. Jaden then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Bubbleman" with "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Avian" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. "Tempest" attacks "Phoenix Enforcer", but due to the latter's effect, it is not destroyed (Aster 3200 → 2500). Turn 5: Aster Aster draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Phoenix Enforcer" with "Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shining Phoenix Enforcer", it gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" monster in Aster's Graveyard. There are currently five ("Shining Phoenix Enforcer": 2500 → 4000/2100). "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" attacks and destroys "Tempest" (Jaden 4000 → 2800). Aster then Sets a card. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Miracle Fusion" and "Skyscraper"). Jaden then activates "Miracle Fusion" to remove from play "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" monster in Jaden's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 3700/2100). Jaden then activates "Light Laser" and equips it to "Shining Flare Wingman". Now any monster that battles the equipped monster will be removed from play at the end of the Damage Step. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now when an "Elemental Hero" battles a monster whose ATK is higher, that Elemental Hero will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks "Shining Phoenix Enforcer". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Shining Flare Wingman": 3700 → 4700/2100). Due to the effect of "Shining Phoenix Enforcer", it is not destroyed (Aster 2500 → 1800). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Shining Flare Wingman": 4700 → 3700/2100). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Light Laser" activates, removing "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" from play. Since an Elemental Hero Aster controlled was removed from the field, he activates his face-down "D - Time" to add "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude" and "Destiny HERO - Doom Lord" from his Deck to his hand (as their total Levels are equal to or less than the Level of the removed "Elemental Hero" monster).In the OCG/TCG, "D - Time" can only allow the player to add 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from their Deck to their hand, and that 1 monster must have a Level equal to or less than the Level of the "Elemental Hero" that left the field. " sends "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" to the future.]] Turn 7: Aster Aster draws "Clock Tower Prison" and subsequently activates it, destroying "Skyscraper". This card's effects will be revealed as the duel progresses. Aster then Normal Summons "Destiny HERO - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Doom Lord" to remove "Shining Flare Wingman" from play for two turns, however Aster will not be allowed to declare an attack this turn. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations In the English version, Aster has no interest in dueling Jaden and is only doing it due to Sartorius' advice. In the original, Edo says that he wants to show Judai what a true hero looks like, with Saio stating that Edo wants to duel Judai out of his own pride as a HERO user. The English version omits a reference that Misawa makes about Aster Phoenix holding two PhDs. In the original version, Aster prohibits spectators from watching his duel with Jaden because he is worried it will give his pro-league competitors insight into his deck. In the dub, Aster vainly refuses to duel for a crowd if he's not being paid. This is one of several changes made in the dub to make Aster into more of a villain. Mistakes When Aster's "Clayman" is destroyed, another one is shown in his hand. In the dub, when Aster explains that "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" gains ATK for every "Elemental Hero" in the Graveyard, "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is shown in stead of "Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer". In the dub, when Jaden is shuffling his Deck in the Ra Yellow dorm, "Balloon Lizard", "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" and "Copycat" can be seen in it. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes